Down the Rabbit Hole of Time
by Hikaru Tokoyami
Summary: A theft goes wrong when Daisuke and Satoshi end up in the middle of the Feudal era and meet an angry half demon and his friends.
1. Through the painting

Down the Rabbit Hole of Time

Chapter 1: Painting of the Rabbit Hole

Daisuke Niwa is an almost average student. He didn't stand out from the rest of his class and anyone passing him one the street probably wouldn't even notice him. Anyone that knew him saw him as a somewhat clumsy person who would always help if you asked him which led to him occasionally being used by other people trying to get out of work. On the outside he was just an average student however Daisuke has a secret, if anyone were to discover this secret they wouldn't look at Daisuke the same way ever again. Daisuke is the legendary phantom thief Dark. The first day Daisuke became Dark his life became anything but average and until he can get rid of Dark it looks as though things will only get worse.

Daisuke was sitting at the fountain in the town one day sketching a picture of the museum the fountain overlooked, the museum that his next target was displayed in. He remembered his best friend Saehara explaining the artwork to the others in their class. He described the painting called the Bone Eater's Secret, telling how it was an image of an old well that looked ready to fall apart. According to him no one knows how old it is or who the artist is, or even why its hanging in the museum. Daisuke however knew at least one of those things, it was painted y someone from the Hikari family and because of that it needed to be sealed before the magic power inside of it caused an accident. Daisuke was shaken from his thoughts by the setting sun, realizing he still had to go home and get ready Daisuke quickly returned home.

--

It was raining and because Kagome was complaining about getting wet they weren't going anywhere. There wasn't any sense of urgency or reason they need to hurry but that didn't stop the situation from annoying the half demon sulking in a corner. The group had returned to the village for some rest and on the day they were to leave again they were stopped by a heavy rain. Even with the rain slamming against the roof everyone aside from Inuyasha was having good time playing some game that Kagome had taught them. Inuyasha had been angry so instead of joining them he went off to take a nap but by now the only thing keeping him from joining the game was his stubbornness. He didn't want it to seem like he had felt left out so he continued to sulk. He was about to give up and join the others when he noticed something odd, he went outside and sniffed the air picking up something that wasn't normal he took off and ran into the forest leaving the others confused. Miroku ran after him while Kagome, Sango, and Shippo stayed behind. Kagome vaguely noticed that they had run in the direction of the well but she didn't think much of it.

--

Inside the museum it was quiet until a loud sneeze alerted the guards Dark cursed as he ran through halls trying to lose the cops. It had started raining before Daisuke had gotten home and Dark had to fly out to the museum in the rain by the time he got there he was drenched and freezing. Naturally this didn't help when he was trying to sneak around. He rounded another corner and dashed into a room closing the door behind him. He had managed to get away from the guards and find his way into the room were the police had hidden the painting. It wasn't that easy though as Dark was attacked by the one person he knew would be right there with the artwork. Satoshi pinned Dark just like he had in their first encounter although this time Satoshi was prepared for any of Dark's tricks. While the two struggled the cops had started banging on the door trying to get in, Dark realizing the situation he was in tried to throw Satoshi with everything he had but the commander wasn't letting go. Neither of them realized that the painting was starting to glow slightly as it steadily grew brighter the two noticed it too late. As a flash of lightning brightened the room so much it was impossible to see the guards broke through the door and found the room empty of anything but the painting hanging on the wall where it was left.

--

As Inuyasha approached the source of the strange scent a deafening clap of thunder rang out loud enough to cause Inuyasha to flinch but he continued until he arrived at the source of the scent, the well, as Miroku caught up with him he looked inside to find two kids passed out at the bottom of the well he shouted at Miroku to help him and the two pulled the kids up and took them back to the village for help.

Author's Note

I went back and looked at this story and realized I was a terrible writer and I never finished it so I am going to rewrite this and hopefully finish it this time.


	2. Headaches and Introductions

Chapter 2: Headaches and Introductions

**Key**

_Thought_

(Random sound effect or change)

In feudal Japan

"Kagome what is that!" a surprised kitsune asked.

Falling at a very high speed was two people one with bluish hair and one with red hair who seemed unconscious.

"They are going to die if they hit the ground Inuyasha catch them now!"

"Fine, but why should we care if they die."

"We care because I am not about to watch two people die if I can help it."

Inuyasha caught the blue haired one easily but missed the read head completely.

"Kirara catch him!" A brown haired girl shouted.

The little fire cat changed into a giant fire cat demon and soared through the air and caught the red head before he hit the ground.

"We should hurry and get them to the village incase their injured." A man in monk's robes said.

In a small village

(Daisuke POV)

"Oww my head feels like Dark is throwing a party in it. Where am I it doesn't look familiar wasn't I at the museum."

"Oh, you're awake!"

"Oww could you not talk so loud where am I and who are you?" He was looking at a girl with long black hair and a green and white uniform.

"Oh sorry, I'm Kagome and you're in the feudal era of Japan."

"I'm what?" Daisuke screamed instantly regretting it.

"Niwa if you scream again you'll regret it."

"Sorry Hiwatari."

"Okay you know I'm Kagome who are you?"

"I'm Daisuke Niwa."

"I'm Satoshi Hiwatari."

"Did you bring us here yourself Kagome?"

"No, my friends helped I'll go tell them you're awake."

After she left a woman with dark brown hair walked in."

"So you are awake, I'm Sango. Kagome told me your names."

"How come you and Kagome are dressed so differently?"

"Well, Kagome came here from probably the same time period as you."

Then a man wearing robes that were some shade of purple and had short black hair walked in.

"Hello I'm Miroku nice to meet you. Did any cute girls come with you?"

(SMACK)

"You pervert why would you ask that now they just woke up!"

"Oww, Sango that hurt. But you're right sorry I asked."

"It's okay but no one but us fell." _Is he some kind of pervert who would ask that?_

"Miroku you're an idiot."

"Shippo when did you get here?"

"Just now! Anyway hi I'm Shippo nice to meet you." A small child with a yellowish tail and red hair said.

"Umm why do you have a tail?"

"I'm a fox demon."

"Okay are we meeting anyone else?"

"Kagome is probably trying to get Inuyasha to come but he can be stubborn and crude sometimes."

(Ground shakes)

"What was that?"

"Inuyasha has an enchanted rosary around his neck called the Beads of Subjugation when Kagome says sit he falls face first into the ground." Miroku explained.

Kagome drags a person wearing a red robe and has silvery white hair and dog ears.

"This is Inuyasha." Kagome said panting.

"Why does he have dog ears?"

"He's half dog demon."

"Keh, tell the whole world why don't you." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Well now that we now everybody is there anyway we can get home?" Satoshi asked.

"We could try the bone eaters well."

"Then let's go." Satoshi said quickly.

At the bone eaters well

"Alright just jump in It may work it may not we'll see." Kagome said

Daisuke and Satoshi jumped in the well at the same time then there was a brilliant flash of light.

**A/N Did they go through who knows you'll have to wait till I upload the next chapter. (Laughs evilly) Anyway hope you liked it and Chapter 3 is half done so you won't have to wait long might be uploaded this weekend maybe if I feel like it.**

Dark: I wasn't in this chapter how dare you deprive people of my greatness!

Daisuke: I kept my body for a whole chapter yaay.

Me: Dark you're in this part so you're in the chapter happy now.

Dark: Oh' you're right but when am I in the story?"

Me: Within the next 2 chapters maybe.

Dark: I hope I am.

Everyone: Bye for now!


	3. Decisions and Explanations

Chapter: 3 Decisions and Explanations

Daisuke and Satoshi jumped in the well at the same time then there was a brilliant flash of light and a massive gust of wind that sent Satoshi and Daisuke flying back and landing a few feet away.

"What happened," Kagome shouted worriedly.

"I don't know but my head feels like shit," Satoshi groaned.

Daisuke was laying a few feet away groaning in pain, "I think I broke my ankle!"

Kagome went over and looked at it closely.

"It's not broken it just looks sprained," Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha you have to carry him back to the village.

Inuyasha groaned "Why do I have to carry him?"

"Because it's the nice thing to do," Kagome shouted, "I'll say the word if you don't carry him."

"I don't care," Inuyasha said angrily.

"Inuyasha, sit boy," Kagome shouted.

The ground shook as Inuyasha formed a rather large crater.

Miroku spoke up, "Kagome since Inuyasha is being a pain I'll carry him."

"Thank you Miroku sorry I'm causing so much trouble," Daisuke said sadly.

It's no trouble at all I wouldn't have volunteered if it was," Miroku said reassuringly.

Daisuke repositioned himself on Miroku's back until he was comfortable.

Kagome and Inuyasha were leading the way arguing the whole time while everyone else just watched them.

Satoshi whispered, "Are they always like that?"

"Yeah, they argue a lot but they both would put themselves in danger to protect the other, they actually have a few times," Miroku explained.

Once they arrived at the village a new problem arose.

"What do we do when Daisuke's ankle heals," Satoshi asked.

"He's right what do we do," Kagome wondered.

"It would be best if they came with us Kagome would know what there talking about and most people from this time would have no idea," Sango commented.

"Alright if we're coming with you what are we going to do," Satoshi asked.

"There is a powerful jewel called the Shikon jewel that can increase Demons power, I broke it and we're looking for the shards so an evil person named Naraku doesn't get them."

Daisuke and Satoshi thought about it for a second then Daisuke realized something, "Will we have to fight?"

"Yes, do you know how to use any weapons," Kagome asked.

"I can use a sword," Satoshi responded.

"I'm a good Archer," Daisuke said proudly.

I'll tell the blacksmith we need a sword and arrows," Miroku said.

Daisuke yawned, "I'm going to sleep I need to rest."

Miroku went to the blacksmith while Daisuke went to sleep the rest of them made preparations for tomorrow when they would depart.

**A/N The rating is put there for the chapters after this maybe not the next one but the ones after it I listened to Melody of Shadow and tried to put less dialogue in it I think it looks better so I thank you for helping me Melody of Shadow.**


	4. Departure and Battle

Chapter 4: Departure and Battle

When Daisuke woke up he realized he was alone. His ankle felt better so he decided to look for someone. He had to blink a few times to get used to the light. He walked through the people shopping and the kids playing. He spotted some silver and red past the crowd and ran towards it. As he got closer he recognized Inuyasha and called out to him, "Hey, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned and looked at Daisuke.

"Hey, Inuyasha do you know where everyone else is," Daisuke asked catching his breath.

"There planning the shortest and safest route to a sword smith named Totosai's cave or whatever the place is," He answered.

"Why are we going there," Daisuke asked.

"The sword smith in this village made a bow and it broke easily same thing with the sword. Totosai can make a high quality bow and sword," Inuyasha explained.

On the way to where the others were Inuyasha told Daisuke about some of the swords Totosai made like his and Sesshomaru's swords. When they got there the others had just finished the meeting and everyone was ready. They left the village and headed to Totosai's on the way they fought numerous small demons. They eventually found the forest they had to pass through to get to Totosai's and went through. Midway through the forest they were ambushed by a gang of demons who were stronger than the others.

Everyone was outnumbered but put up a good fight. They told Satoshi and Daisuke to hide so they ducked out of sight. Daisuke was amazed as he watched Kagome and Inuyasha fight side by side. Satoshi however was watching Sango who had her hands full with 3 demons at once. She was blocking two from the front with her Hiraikotsu and the third was sneaking up behind her. Satoshi ran to help and shouted to her, "Sango behind you!"

But she couldn't hear him. He lunged at the demon and tackled him to the ground. Sango noticed him but before she could help the other two started to attack again. Satoshi was struggling the demon was stronger than him. The demon slashed across Satoshi's shoulder knocking him back, before the demon could finish him Satoshi was surrounded by a white light. Everyone turned to look at him. When the light faded Satoshi was gone in his place stood Krad. The demon who attacked Satoshi just stared at Krad who pulled out a feather and destroyed him. Krad then called to Daisuke, "Are you going to fight, Dark?"

Daisuke nodded and then was surrounded by black feathers when they disappeared Dark stood in Daisuke's place and answered, "I'm not letting you have all the fun Krad!"

Since With wasn't there Dark had to grow his wings from his back like Krad. The two then began to destroy every last demon with ease but the last and strongest one fired a huge blast of demonic energy before Dark killed him. The blast hit both Krad and Dark surrounding them in a flash of blue-green light.

**A/N I like this chapter a lot but what happened to Dark and Krad I know but I'm not telling. I don't know when the next chapter will come.**

**Dark: Yay I'm in the story!**

**Krad: So am I and I had a better entrance!**

**Me: Yeah but Dark killed the strongest demon so you're even!**

**Dark and Krad: But I'm better than him!**

**Me: Throws them in an empty room and turns music up to drown out screaming**

**Everyone but Dark and Krad: See ya later and for the sake of the story hope Dark and Krad don't kill each other!**


	5. Separation and Kidnapping

Separation and Kidnapping

Everyone stared at the light unsure of what would happen when it disappeared. Would the two strange newcomers be unaffected, would they be injured, or would they be dead? The outcome was unexpected to say the least when the light vanished Dark and Krad were holding Daisuke and Satoshi in the air. Everyone was silent until Dark spoke "What the Fuck!"

Daisuke POV

I have no idea what the hell happened but one minute Dark was killing demons the next he was holding me in the air so I didn't fall. We managed to figure out from one demon that was still alive, that the demons served under Naraku and he was starting to reappear and he's the reason that we fell through the painting because he used his power to do it. Satoshi asked what Naraku had done to make everyone hate him so much. So they told us about how Naraku cursed Miroku's family with the wind tunnel in his hand. They told us how he destroyed Sango's village and took control of her brother. Satoshi became depressed at this information. They also told us how he made Inuyasha and Kikyo who loved each other betray each other. After they finished we decided to help them get rid of Naraku he is the reason we came here after all. I decided to go on a walk. I promised them I wouldn't go far and that I would be careful. As I was walking I heard a lake and saw a light. When I saw what it was I did a double take. Standing in front of me was a beautiful woman in a priestess outfit but the strange thing was she looked just like Kagome. She must have noticed me because she opened her eyes. At that moment I knew she wasn't Kagome her eyes had too much sorrow in them.

"Who are you?" She asked

I answered "I'm Daisuke, who are you?"

She replied "I am Kikyo, are you one of the people who has joined Inuyasha's group?"

"Yes, I am along with me friends. Can I ask you something, do you still love Inuyasha?"

"Yes and no. I wish to be with him but because I have died I cannot," She said calmly.

"He wouldn't want you even if you were alive." A mysterious voice taunted.

Suddenly the wind started to pick up and numerous blades shot at my body causing deep gashes. I fell to my knees in pain. My consciousness was slipping and I could feel myself passing out. Blood was flowing freely from the wounds. Blades were flying at Kikyo but she was avoiding most of the force until one hit her right in the leg she fell on one knee. More blades came and sliced across her body. By now I was almost unconscious I barely realized I was rising higher and higher before everything went black.

Inuyasha POV

"I smell Kikyo," I blurted out. As if she had been called she appeared from behind a tree bleeding and slowly losing consciousness she choked out, "Kagura kidnapped Daisuke," before completely passing out.

**A/N Oh no Kagura got Dai but why does Naraku want him? I'm still thinking about why but he does want him. Just trying to get this posted tonight if it seems a little shorter that's why. Once again don't know when I'll get the next chapter up I had to force myself to write this one.**


	6. The Search Begins

The Search Begins

(Dark POV)

The trees were nothing but blurs as I flew above them looking for that witch and Daisuke. The wind whipped my face as I flew as fast as my wings would carry me. I didn't waste any time after I heard what happened. I was shocked for a second before I was filled with rage and sped off to look. I didn't know where I was going I just knew I wanted to find that bitch and send her to hell! I'll be damned if I let anything happen to Daisuke I've grown to like him. After I left Inuyasha and Kagome went searching in another direction, Miroku and Shippo went the opposite direction as them and Sango and Satoshi went in the same direction as me but they were to the right of me. Unfortunately Krad decided to follow me. We called a truce until we got back to our own time but he was still annoying me. If the situation was different I would start a fight with him but I need to find Dai!

(Miroku POV)

Kikyo walked into the camp and choked out "Kagura kidnapped Daisuke," Before collapsing. Right after that Dark flew away as fast as he could and Krad followed I turned to go with Sango but she was already leaving with Satoshi. Looking at them together brought sorrow to my heart because Sango liked him so much. It also brought jealousy toward Satoshi why was Sango with him so much and not with me like she used too? I didn't get to think much longer because Shippo shouted at me to hurry up so I went with him but I still wanted an answer. I don't like it at all I have to get Sango back before anything can happen between them.

(Inuyasha POV)

Damn, I keep shouting at Dark but he won't listen. I picked up Daisuke's scent and went to tell Dark but he's just ignoring me. I'm already starting to lose the scent and it's hard to pick up because of that witches wind if I lose it finding Daisuke will be a whole lot harder. I hope we find Dai soon I've started to like the kid.

**A/N That is short oh well the next chapter will be from Daisuke's POV about what has happened and what is happening to him. It's not a nice chapter.**


	7. Daisuke:Reflections and Revelations

Daisuke: Reflections and Revelations

I don't know where I am. It's dark and cold. I can barely see my body through the darkness. I'm able to see a few cuts and bruises but there are probably more. I don't know how long I've been unconscious. I started to think back. I thought about what it was like when we arrived, here this new place was strange and full of demons I never would have thought a place like this was real but now I know better. At first I was a little afraid of the people I met but then I realized they are good people if not strange at times. I thought Miroku was just a big pervert when I first met him, I just saw him asking every girl he met to bare his children and every time Sango hit him with Hiraikotsu. Sango is nice usually but if you get on her bad side like Miroku seems to do a lot you better watch out because she can be scary. Shippo is just like a little kid, he's always bragging he's incredibly powerful but usually can't back it up. Kagome is like Sango she's really nice but get on her bad side like Inuyasha does every so often and you'll regret it. It's obvious to everyone that she likes Inuyasha, everyone but Inuyasha that is. Inuyasha is amazing. He's an excellent fighter even if he is reckless. He pretends he doesn't care about anyone other than himself but we know he cares about us. He likes Kagome and Kagome is the only one who doesn't know that. Satoshi has been behaving strangely since we got here he looks at Sango a lot I think he likes her. A lot of strange stuff has happened but nothing was as strange as when I split from Dark and Satoshi from Krad, we don't know why we split or why we were attacked, we do know it was Naraku that ordered the attack, finding that out took a little _persuasion _as Dark called it. Then there was Kikyo, the others weren't kidding when they said she look just like Kagome the only difference is Kikyo's eyes were full of sorrow and Kagome's eyes aren't.

I tried to move my arm and found out it didn't hurt that much to move it. I tried to get up but a scythe like blade hit the wall next to my head and I froze, the blade was attached to a chain. I followed the chain back to the person who threw it he lit a torch next to him so there was more light. In the light I could tell he had dark brown hair and light brown eyes he couldn't have been older than me. Then he spoke in a distant tone,

"Master Naraku wishes to see you, will you come without resistance or will I have to use force?"

So I'm in Naraku's castle but why did he bring me here. I nodded my head since resistance probably wouldn't do me much good. He motioned for me to follow him so I did. On the way I asked him his name and in the same voice he spoke in earlier he replied, "My name is Kohaku."

Wait wasn't Kohaku… so he must be Sango's brother! Before I could ask him about it we walked into a room and he left closing the door behind him. All of the sudden giant roots grabbed my arms, legs, and one went around me neck but it wasn't tight. Then someone walked out of the shadows, he had pitch black hair that fell to his waist and blood red eyes. He was wearing a purple Kimono with what looked like armor made of bones that had an eye in the middle. He had gauntlets made of bones on both arms and one arm had a whip-like thing coming out of the gauntlet. Then he said in a cold tone, "You have power equal to that of the Shikon Jewel and I want it. You will give it to me even if I must use force." Then he brought the whip up and the roots turned me around and I screamed out in pain as the whip came down on my back.

**A/N I'm finally done now I can start the next one which I don't know when it will be done and I know I won't type it at 11:22 like I did with this one.**


	8. Wind of Salvation

Angels Who Fell Through Time

Chapter 8: Wind of Salvation

Kagura POV

Kagura was walking down one of the corridors of the castle carrying a tray that had very little food that didn't look to fresh either. Sadly this is what the boy ate just enough to keep him alive until his will to live breaks then Naraku would have what he wanted. The thought of that pissed her off for two reasons. One was Naraku would get what he wanted that alone was bad enough but the second reason was it was at the expense of a child no older than fourteen.

She arrived at the room he was held in a readied herself for the sight that would greet her as it had before. She opened the door and still felt the contents of her stomach move. What was huddled in the corner barley looked human. The once vibrant hair was matted down with chunks of dirt and dried blood. His body covered in deep gashes and ugly bruises. He looked at her and the eyes that had such life in them when she first saw them were now dull and listless as if they were the eyes of a dead man.

She may have been a demon but she still couldn't stand to see children suffer like this. If there was anything she hated more than Naraku it was children suffering. She set the tray down and backed away so he would eat. He slowly leaned forward and ate the food. He managed to finish it in about a minute and a half. He then looked up at her as if asking for more and she almost broke down completely she could feel the tears in her eyes. She decided that no matter what the consequences she would get him out of here and if Naraku killed her she would finally be free of him.

Dark POV

It's been about a week since Daisuke was kidnapped. Everyone is worried but I don't think Inuyasha or I have slept at all this week. Inuyasha has been more irritable but I probably have too. We also had a discovery about Sango, Miroku, and Satoshi. When Sango was with Satoshi she was reminded of her brother that was why she was spending so much time with him as Miroku pointed out sounding jealous. When he said it though all I said was, "Really I haven't noticed."

Though I wish we had found out something about where Daisuke was but it didn't look like we were going to until something strange happened. We were sitting at the camp trying to figure things out and Kagura walked out from the bushes. We were about to strike but she said, "Kill me and you will never find Daisuke."

"Why should we believe you?" Sango questioned.

"I hate Naraku as much as you do because he has me trapped I can't do anything without fearing for my life. The only thing I hate more is children suffering," She explained.

I thought for a moment if it's a trap we could probably outsmart them. We went by Totosai's place and picked up the weapons. Krad and I got charms that increase our power. Satoshi received a sword forged with the fangs of an ice demon that contains the demons soul. It has the power to release shards of Ice and freeze whatever it touches except the wielder and the sheath. He gave us Daisuke's bow crafted from Phoenix talons and the string from their feathers. It holds the power of Suzaku. We decided to listen to Kagura but we still didn't trust her. It was all set tonight we would rest and tomorrow we would strike Naraku's castle and save Daisuke.

**A/N Finally updated next chapter should be up soon I may have to revise it though and it is not a very happy chapter and I won't say anything this time because I was up to eleven something typing again. There may be another story popping up soon but it will probably be another oneshot songfic. **


End file.
